You Will Be Mine
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Sekarang dimataku, dipikiranku dan dihatiku hanya ada dirimu.. Dan aku bertekat. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI MILIKKU. Tak perduli siapa dirimu. YUNJAE.. MxM.. Incest. RnR..
1. Chapter 1

"**You Will Be Mine"  
><strong>**Sherry Dark Jewel Present**

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang.. Yuki Cuma minjem nama doang... Jangan marah ya Oppadeul...

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk.. tenang pasti YUNJAE dooonnggg...

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Family.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Mungkin ada Typo(s) ,Slash, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, MaleXMale, Incest(maybe)

Summary : Sekarang dimataku, di pikiranku dan dihatiku hanya ada dirimu.. dan aku bertekat. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI MILIKKU. Tak perduli siapa dirimu.

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Yunho memandang putra tirinya. Putra dari istri yang baru saja dinikahi dua bulan yang lalu. Meski sang istri sangatlah cantik. Tapi Yunho merasa lebih tertarik pada putra tirinya itu.

Kim Jaejoong, namja berusia 17 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku menengah keatas. Dia tak kalah cantik dengan sang ibu-Kim Hyun ah, namun Yunho selalu merasa jika Jaejoong memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki istri barunya itu.

Mereka bertiga-Yunho,Ibu Jejoong dan Jaejoong-menetap di rumah milik Yunho. Rumah yang megah untuk ditingali tiga orang saja. Yunho yang seorang direktur tentu memiliki harta yang berlimpah, dan pastinya Ibu Jaejoong dan Jaejoong akan terjamin masa depannya.

Karena Yunho-Sang ayah tiri-Jaejoong bisa sekolah di sekolah ternama dan tentu saja dengan fasilitas yang sangat mewah.

Yunho pun sangat memanjakan istri dan anak tirinya. Tentu saja Jaejoong yang pertama. Yunho benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada putranya itu. Bahkan Yunho selalu menuruti apapun yang Jaejoong inginkan.

Sering kali sang istri merasa perhatian Yunho pada Jaejoong sangat berlebihan, Yunho selalu memanjakan putranya itu. Tapi Yunho selalu berkata jika Yunho ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong menerimanya sebagai ayah tirinya. Karena Jaejoonglah yang dulu menhalangi pernikahan Hyunah dan Yunho. Kata Jaejoong ia tak ingin mengeser posisi ayah kandungnya dengan orang lain.

Usaha demi usaha Yunho lakukan hingga akhirnya restu pun ai dapatkan. Tapi anehnya Yunho malah jatuh cinta pada sang putra tirinya. Awalnya ia mengira ini hanya rasa sayang antara ayah dan anak. Tapi semakin lama ia menyadari. Ia sangat tidak menyukai siapapun yang di ajak pulang oleh Jaejoong. Entah itu wanita atau pria. Bahkan ia memerintah seseorang mata-mata kepercayaannya untuk mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun ia pergi dan bersama siapa dia. Yunho benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang putra. Ah atau hanya obsesi semata. Yunho tak perduli, karena Jaejoong hanya miliknya. Apapun yang ia inginkan, ia akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Hingga dapat.

Dan Yunho juga akan berusaha membuat Jaejoong mencintainya, dan menjadi miliknya.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong adalah seorang namja tampan yang terlalu tampan hingga membuatnya terlihat cantik. Ia idola di sekolahnya, bukan hanya karena harta milik ayah tirinya, ketampanan juga kecerdasannya pun sangat menonjol di tempatnya sekolah. Dia benar-benar seorang idola.

Saat ini ia di gosipkan tengah dekat dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan jenius bernama Shim Changmin, anak salah satu mentri di negara mereka. Beredarnya berita itu sengguh mengbuat badai tangis para yeoja pengemar Jaejoong. Fakta jika Jaejoong seorang penyuka sesama sangatlah melukai hati mereka. Tapi banyak juga yang bertekat akan membuat Jaejoong menyukai wanita kembali. Hei.. Mereka berusaha untuk keinginan mereka, apa salahnya berharap bukan. Dan lagi biarkan mereka bahagia dengan angan mereka.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ataupun ditanyai tentang gosip itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, tak ingin menanggapi lebih.

"Joongie.. kenapa kau tetap saja tersenyum jika ditanya tentang gosip hubungan kita?" tanya Changmin sampil melahap makanannya sesekali. Meski hanya beberapa roti dan biskuit, tak lupa berberapa kotak susu coklat. Changmin memang terkenal dengan perut karetnya. Hingga siapapun di sekolah ini tak akan kaget melihat Changmin yang membeli benyak makanan saat istirahat seperti saat ini.

"Biarkan saja Minnie.. nanti mereka juga akan berhenti sendiri" ujar Jaejoong santai, ia menyesap jus jeruk yang ia pesan. Sambil memandang malas ke luar jendela kantin.

"tapi Joongie..Senyummu membuat mereka mengira kita memang memiliki hubungan" jelas Changmin masih tetep asik dengan makanan dan susunya.

"Kita memang memiliki hubungan kan?"

"Ya..Kita Sahabat.."

Deg

Jaejoong tersenyum manis "Ya.. tentu kita sahabat"

'andai kau tahu.. jika sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Shim Changmin' batin Jaejoong miris.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Yunho sangat tidak senang mendengar berita kedekatan Jaejoong dengan seseorang bernama Shim Changmin dari mata-matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menyeret Jaejoong pulang dan mengurungnya dirumah agar selalu menjadi miliknya.

Aish..Jung Yunho benar-benar sangat menginginkan Jaejoong. Menginginkan namja itu untuk dirinya seorang. Bahkan bayangan wajah Hyunah sudah tergeser dari pikirannya.

Dan tanpa Hyunah dan Jaejoong tahu. Jika sang direktur Jung ini bahkan lebih kejam dan sadis jika menyangkut miliknya.

"Jung Jaejoong.. Kau hanya milikku." Katanya sambil menyeringai sadis, ditatapnya Foto Jaejoong yang ia simpan di meja kerjanya.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Meski sudah berhari-hari gosip tentang kedekatan Jaejoong dan Changmin masih belum mereda. Bahkan Changmin sudah lelah mengurusinya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tak perduli sama sekali tentang gosip itu.

Seperti saat ini, Changmin bersama Jaejoong duduk di kantin menikmati kudapan mereka. Tapi sebenarnya hanya Changmin yang menikmati, Jaejoong hanya memesan Jus melon hari ini.

"Joongie.. Menurutmu bagaimana tangapanmu tentang Cho Kyuhyun?"

Jaejoong menghentikan acara mengaduk jusnya, lalu menatap Changmin sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hemm.. Hoobae kita.."

Jaejoong diam sejenak. "Dia..Anak yang baik, juga manis.. dia juga jenius meski umurnya dua tahun di bawah kita ia sudah masuk ke high school."

"begitukah?" Changmin tersenyum.

"memang mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Kyuhyun?"

"itu... bagaimana menurutmu.. jika aku menyukainya?"

Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan sedotannya. Membeku saat mendengar ucapan Changmin

Menyukai

Pyarr

Rasanya hati Jaejoong telah remuk saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Ka-u apa?" tanyanya lirih. Ia menunduk menatap jusnya.

"Aku menyukai dia, menurutmu pernyataan cintaku nanti akan diterima atau tidak?" tanya Changmin semangat tapi dengan suara lirih, ia masih tak mau jika hal ini di dengar anak lain.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau pasti akan di terima, jika tidak.. kau harus berusaha buat dia menerimamu" nasehat Jaejoong.

"begitukah? Oh Joongie.. kau memang Sahabat terbaikku.. Terima kasih Joongie" Changmin bekata sambil mengengam tangan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Changmin.. aku mau kekamar mandi sekarang, bisa kau lepas gengamanmu?"

"eh.. Maaf.." Ucapnya sambil melepas gengamannya lalu ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi.. terima kasih ya.." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat kamar mandi tengah kosong. Ia lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi, ia tak ingin ada yang masuk. Dan melihatnya tengah di sini.

Jaejoong memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Tersenyum miris.

'bodoh'

Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia mengangis tanpa suara. 'Kau mengatakan pada Changmin seperti itu.. tapi kau sendiri tak berani mengutarakan perasaanmu.. kau sunguh bodoh Jaejoong.. Bodoh'

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menangis keras.. mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya. Namun saat ini Jaejoong sadar ada dimana, dia di sekolah. Tak mungkin jika dia menangis meraung raung disini.

Dia hapus air matanya, lalu cuci mukanya mencoba menghilangkan bekas airmata itu. Berusaha bersifat biasa dan pergi untuk pulang. Ia tak perduli jika ia akan membolos saat ini.

Ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong melempar dirinya di ranjang kingsize yang ada di kamarnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menangis.

Ia mulai menangis meraung-raung. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia dengan bodohnya menasehati seperti itu. Tapi ia sendiri tak bisa dengan jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Changmin. Ia terlalu takut jika ia mengungkapkan perasaanya membuat persahabatan mereka hancur.

Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar telah menghancurkan kesempatannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jika sebenarnya Changmin menyukai Hoobae manis dan jenius Cho Kyuhyun.

Lalu sekarang mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah tak mungkin bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Changmin. Tidak mungkin.

Ia tersenyum miris, Jaejoong menutup matanya. Berdoa ia bisa tertidur dan melupakan semua perasaannya tentang Changmin saat ia terbangun.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Hyunah datang ke kantor Yunho. Mengatakan jika ia akan ke jepang selama dua minggu. Karena ada pekerjaan disana. Hyunah adalah seorang sutradata, ia memiliki sebuah proyek film yang akan di ambil dengan latar tempat di jepang. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus pergi ke Jepang.

Awalnya Hyunah ingin mengajak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamanya. Tapi Yunho menolah dengan halus. Dengan alasan jika ia banyak pekerjaan dan meeting penting dalam bulan ini. Hyunah memaklumi itu, sedangkan Jaejoong. Yunho melarangnya, ia mengatakan jika Jaejoong lebih baik di sini untuk sekolah.

Hyunah menyetujui hal itu, dangan janji kalau Yunho akan mengajak mereka liburan bersama lepas dari semua kesibukan mereka. Hanya liburan keluarga, keluarga mereka.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tadi ia tak sempat membuka seragamnya, ia langsung saja menagis.

Ia lirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya, pukul 7 malam. Meski kamar nya gelap karena belum sempat ia nyalakan tapi akibat cahaya bulan purnama yang memantul di kaca kamarnya. Membuat kamar itu sedikit terang.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya, menghelang nafas sejanak. Lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin air dingin mampu mendinginkan kepalanya yang tengah pusing memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Yunho mendapat laporan dari mata-matanya jika Jaejoong membolos hari ini, ia juga mengetahui jika Jaejoong tengah patah hati.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkannya.

Yunho sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu. Itu artinya Jaejoong akan menjadi miliknya, Jaejoong yang sedang patah hati dan juga Hyunah yang saat ini ke jepang dua minggu.

Hanya dua minggu.

Waktunya untuk membuat Jung Jaejoong mencintainya.

Yunho menyeringai.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong menlihat ponselnya, menandakan banyak miscall dari sang appa. Ia sudah mandi sekarang bahkan ia sudah menganti seragamnya, dengan kaos putih polos dan juga celana bahan berwarna hitam.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, ia menuju dapur mungkin ibunya sedang disana sekarang.

"Umma.." dapur kosong. Rumah kosong. Hari sudah malam jadi para pembantu sudah pulang, mereka hanya bekerja sampai sore saja. Ia mencari kontak pangilan sang Umma..

"Hallo..Umma.."

"..."

"Umma dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"..."

"Kenapa Umma tidak mengatakannya padaku.."

"..."

"Ah.. mungkin karena itu Appa mencoba menelponku dari tadi siang."

"..."

"Aku tak mengangkatnya Umma..Aku tertidur saat pulang sekolah"

"..."

"tentu Umma aku akan baik-baik disini, Appa pasti juga akan menjagaku."

"..."

"Iya.. Joongie akan ingat pesan Umma.."

"..."

"Umma juga Hati-hati disana.."

"..."

"Bye Umma.."

Jaejoong memandang ponselnya, lalu menghelang nafas. "Hahh aku harus masak"

Tapi sebelum ia melangkah mengambil bahan makanan di kulkas ponselnya bergetar

From : Jung Appa

Aku tahu kau belum makan malam juga masak. Jadi kita makan diluar hari ini. Tunggu Appa..

Appa akan menjemputmu. Jadi bersiap-siaplah Joongie.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia mulai menyayangi sang Appa barunya ini. Ia senang, ia di ajak makan keluar dengan sang Appa. Itu artinya ia tak perlu memasak malam ini.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong telah siap dengan kaos v neck putih tulang, ia mengunakan jeans hitam dan blezer hitam. Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. 'sempurna' hanya kata itu yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat melihat pantulan dirinya.

Ia tak ingin berpenampilan yang bisa membuat sang appa malu. Ia harus selalu terlihat perfect. Sekarang ia hanya harus menunggu Appa di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong pun bergegas turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tamu. Ia terkejut saat sang appa sudah duduk disana. Menunggunya.

Yunho-sang Appa-tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong. Tersenyum sangat indah dengan wajah tegas dan ramah. Kacamata berframe putih semakin menambah ketampanan sang Appa. Juga jas hitamnya yang sangat pas melekat di tubuh sang Appa tiri. Meski umur Yunho sudah memasuki kepala empat, namun ia masih terlihat bagai berumur 25 tahun. "Joongie.. sudah selesai bersiap-siapnya?" tanya Yunho ramah.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu, "Ap-pa.. Maaf membuat appa menunggu."

"Tak apa.. kau terlihat cantik dengan penampilanmu sekarang Joongie.."

Cantik?

"Appa..Aku tidak Cantik.. Aku tampan" Jaejoong tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho terkikik geli saat melihatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Kau tampan Joongie.. sudah jangan merajuk seperti itu" Yunho mengengam tangan kanan jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong ke mobil audi hitamnya yang telah terparkir di depan rumah.

Jaejoong tersenyum..

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

"Appa.. kita makan disini?" tanya jaejoong saat mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah restoran keluarga kecil di pinggir kota. Kawasan itu masih sangat sepi.

"Ya.. ini tempat favorit Appa. Meski kecil tapi makanannya sangat enak. Dulu appa sering kesini dengan orang tua appa" ucap Yunho dengan senyum sedih. "Ah.. Ayo kita masuk Joongie" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Mereka mendudukan diri di bantal yang di letakkan atas tatami. Restoran ini berarsitektur jepang. Dengan meja rendah juga lukisan pemandangan dan gemericik air dari air mancur yang terbuat dari bambu. Bahkan meja itu adalah meja kotatsu. Meja yang memiliki penghangat jika tiba musim dingin.

"Kau suka kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu "hemm.. disini nyaman Appa" entah mengapa jika bersama sang appa jaejoong selalu ingin bermanja-manja pada namja tampan itu.

Yunho tersenyum senang saat mengetahuinya. Yunho lalu memesan seporsi sushi salmon, okonomiyaki,tonkatsu dan yakitori untuk mereka berdua dan untuk minuman Yunho hanya memesan ocha untuknya dan jus apel untuk jaejoong. Karena Yunho tau jaejoong sangat suka apel selain pisang.

"ini..enak appa.." jaejoong mencoba semua makanan yang Appanya pesan. "Hemm.. Joongie akan belajar memasak ini. Jadi Appa ingin makan masakan ini, Appa tak perlu kesini lagi" ucap Jaejoong semangat.

"Tentu.. appa akan sangat menantinya."

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Selama tiga hari Jaejoong selalu dimanja dan di ajak jalan-jalan oleh Yunho. Kemanapun Jaejoong mau.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi di hari keempat.

Saat ini hari jumat minggu pertama sang umma ke jepang.

Changmin memberitahunya jika ia berhasil mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan diterima. Betapa hancur hatinya saat mendengar hal itu. Ia tentu saja mengucapkan selamat dan tersenyum manis pada Changmin serta Kyuhyun.

Tapi saat ia telah dirumah, ia menangis meraung-raung. Bahkan ia hampir menghancurkan kamar miliknya jika sang appa tidak menghentikannya.

Sang Appa memeluknya, menenangkannya.

"Shuttt... ada apa Joongie..ceritakan pada Appa?" Pinta Yunho. Ia menuntun Jaejoong untuk mendudukan diri di ranjang.

Jaejoong pun menceritakan semuanya dari mulai perkenalannya dengan Changmin sampai patah hati yang ia alami.

"tenanglah.. lupakan Changmin. Kerena ada Appa disini. Appa sangat mencintaimu Joongie.." ungkap Yunho pada jaejoong. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. 'MWO..'

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note**

**Oke.. ini dia.. siapa yang reques ni fic..**

**Awas klu gak review #Ketawa ala mak lampir#**

**Tapi Lemonnya belum ya sayang**

**Ch selanjutx juga masih Lime deh..**

**Tapi kayaknya ni fic jelek ya..**

**Hahaha Yuki suka incest story ma pedo..**

**Di tambah gore..**

**Pasti keren**

**xixixi..**

**Oke Yuki tunggu komen kalian tentang ni fic..**

**Pay pay**

**Please Review**

**Yuki_Jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

"**You Will Be Mine"  
><strong>**Sherry Dark Jewel Present**

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang.. Yuki Cuma minjem nama doang... Jangan marah ya Oppadeul...

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk.. tenang pasti YUNJAE dooonnggg...

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Family.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Mungkin ada Typo(s) ,Slash, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, MaleXMale, Incest(maybe)

Summary : Sekarang dimataku, di pikiranku dan dihatiku hanya ada dirimu.. dan aku bertekat. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI MILIKKU. Tak perduli siapa dirimu.

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"A-Ap-pa.."

Yunho masih bertahan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, bahkan sekarang Yunho dengan berani membuka kancing teratas kemeja sekolah Jaejoong lalu menggecup bahu putih sang anak tiri.

Jaejoong masih mematung tak percaya dengan ucapan sang Appa.

"Appa.. mencintaimu Joongie."

"APA APPA SUDAH GILA?" Jaejoong memberontak dalam pelukan sang Appa. Tapi Yunho masih ke'keh memerangkap sang namja cantik dalam pelukannya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"LEPAS..LEPASKAN AKU APPA..."

"Tidak..Appa tak akan melepaskannya. Appa menyukaimu.. Appa mencintaimu. Jadilah milik Appa. Joongie.."

"TIDAKKK.. BAGAIMANA JIKA UMMA TAHU KAU MALAH MENCINTAIKU JUNG YUNHO. BUKANKAH KAU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBAHAGIAKAN UMMA?"

"Tapi aku terlanjur mencintaimu Joongie.."

"AKU TIDAK MAU.. AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU JUNG YUNHO..LEPASKAN LEPASKAN AKU.."

Jaejoong masih berusaha lepas dari pelukan itu.

Yunho mengeram ia menggigit bahu putih Jaejoong hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Akhh..sakitt.."

"Suka atau pun tak suka.. Kau adalah milikku Jung Jaejoong.. dan akan ku buat kau mencintaiku..hahahahaha.." Yunho tertawa bagaikan seorang psikopat. Ia tak perduli, ia akan membuat jaejoong bertekuk lutut padanya. Bahkan ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat namja cantik ini akan menjadi miliknya selamanya.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong terikat di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya sekarang terikat bagai huruf X. Kedua tanganya di kedua sisi kepala ranjang dan kedua kakinya pun melebar dan terikat di tiang ranjang, membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya lebih terangkat ke atas dari pada bagian atas.

"LEPASS.. LEPASKAN AKU JUNG BODOH.."

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat sang putra tirinya. Meski sang putra tiri masih mengunakan seragamnya-minus blezer-tapi tetap saja dia sangat mengoda di mata Yunho. Yunho dengan angkuh duduk di sofa merah kamar itu. Kamar miliknya memang lebih besar dari milik sang namja cantik. Kaki kirinya berada di atas kaki kanannya, ia melihat Jaejoong sambil menyesap secangkir kopi.

"kau sangat menggoda Joongie.."

"ANI.. BERENGSEK LEPASKAN AKU.."

"Baiklah... setelah kita bermain." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja kecil yang memang ada di sebelah kanan sofa merah yang ia duduki. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri namja pujaannya itu.

Yunho duduk si sisi sang namja. "Oh..Joongie.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Yunho membelai pipi mulus jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia tak sudi di sentuh tangan namja bejat itu. Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Kau tau jaejoong.." bisik Yunho di telinga kanan Jaejoong. "Jika.. Aku ingin sesuatu.. aku akan mendapatkannya" lanjutnya sambil menjilat telinga kanan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak akan mencintaimu Jung bodoh.. tidak akan pernah" desis Jaejoong benci.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku.." tangap sang kepala keluarga Jung itu. Yunho tersenyum ia menarik laci di meja nackas lalu mengambil gunting. "Ayo kita mulai bermain Joongie."

Jaejoong memlebarkan matanya saat melihat sang Appa mulai mengunting seragamnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN.." teriaknya marah.

"Joongie..jangan bergerak.. nanti kulitmu terluka."

"AKU TAK PERDULI.. CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU.."

"Tidak akan.. bukankah sudah Appa bilang. Appa akan melepaskanmu jika kita sudah selesai bermain." Kata Yunho santai. Yunho lalu mendekat untuk memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Dan jika kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir cerry Jaejoong. Kembali melanjutkan acara mari-mengunting-seragam-Joongie. Hingga tubuh indah Jaejoong pun terpampang indah di mata Yunho.

"Kau sangat indah joongie..kkkk.." Yunho mulai mengecupi tubuh itu.

"YAK..LEPAS.. JAUKHAN MULUT KOTORMU ITU DARIKU.."

Yunho tak perduli.. bahkan sekarang ia mulai memilin nipple kecoklatan sang putra.

"ugh.." Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk tidak mendesah. Ia tak mau membuat Jung bodoh itu mengira ia menikmati hal ini. Tidak akan..

"Oh.. Joongie" Yunho semakin semangat memilin nipple, bahkan sesekali Yunho memelitir dan mencubit benda mungil itu. "Lihat.. ini sudah keras.. kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"ugh.. ti-dak..aku tidak menikmatinya..lepaskan LEPASKAN.."

Yunho memasang tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Baiklah Appa tak akan main nipple Joongie lagi. Lagi pula Appa harus meeting sebentar lagi" ucap Yunho sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Hemm pukul 5 sore.. masih ada waktu.." Yunho beranjak turun dari ranjang.

"YAK.. LEPASKAN AKU DULU JUNG"

Yunho menghampiri lemari kacanya. Berniat mengambil baju ganti untuk meeting juga hadiah untuk jaejoong. Yunho membuka bajunya, ia tak perduli jika Jaejoong melihatnya, malah ia senang. Ia melepas semua bajunya. "Lihat Joongie.. melihatmu saja Appa sudah sedikit mengeras." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan Juniornya yang sedikit bangun. "Untung masih belum begitu keras."

Jaejoong yang tak sengaja melihat junior milik sang Appa langsung memejamkan matanya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat sang anak yang memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia pun mengenakan baju baru yang ia ambil dari lemari. Hanya kemeja biru muda, setelan jas hitam dan dasi biru tua. Yunho sangat tampan dengan setelan itu. "Joongie.. Appa pergi dulu ya. Appa pulang saat makan malam nanti.. hemm jam 7 oke.. paling lama jam 8 malam kok"

"Yak Lepaskan aku duluuu.." teriak Jaejoong tak terima di ikat seperti ini.

"Ani.. Joongie belum jadi anak baik jadinya Appa tak akan menurunkan joongie. Itu hukuman" ujar Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"DASAR JUNG YUNHO SIALAN.. BRENGSEKK"

"is is is.. Joongie harus belajar berkata sopan pada Appa.. Otte.. karena Joongie sudah berkata kotor, Appa akan menambah hukuman Joongie." Yunho lalu membuka laci paling bawah almari, Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho membawa sesuatu berwarna putih.

Yunho kembali mendekat ke ranjang. Lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ini.. Punya Ummamu Chagi.. kau tau ini apa?" tanya Yunho ceria. Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "hemm.. kau tak tahu..ini Nipple vibrator. Joongie pasti suka." Lalu Yunho memasang vibrator itu di nipple jaejoong.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU.. LEPASKAN ALAT ITU.."

"iya.. nanti Appa lepaskan saat pulang dari meeting.. Otte?"

Jaejoong berteriak menolak apa yang sang Appa lakukan. Setelah memasang alat itu, Yunho membiarkan alat pengatur getarannya tergeletak di samping tubuh Jaejoong. Ia lalu mengeser tombol ke tulisan ON.

Jaejoong Mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mau pertahananya jebol, ia akan bertahan. Tapi matanya bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Yunho tersenyum melihat jaejoong yang menahan desahannya. "Enakkan? Ummamu suka sekali mengunakan ini. Kau tau? Tenang saja Joongie. Appa akan pulang cepat.. nanti akan Appa lepas waktu Appa sudah pulang. Jadilah anak baik dan nikmatilah Joongie.. Pay pay Chagi" jelas Yunho lalu mengecup bibir jaejoong dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

**Skiptime**

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Yunho memandang sekali lagi jam tangannya. Ia tersenyum senang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7. 'Ah..Joongie..'

Getzzzz gtzzz

Suara getaran berasal dari kantong jasnya. Ponsel Jaejoong memeng Yunho bawa, takutnya Hyun ah menelfon sang putra kesayangannya itu.

Sesuai dugaannya Hyun ah menelfon.

"Hyun ah.."

"..."

"Ah Jaejoong dia sudah tidur, dia terlihat lelah saat pulang tadi.."

"..."

"tenang kami sudah makan malam barusan"

"..."

"iya.. kami baik-baik saja di sini."

"..."

"Oke.. tentu saja kami akan jaga kesehatan."

"..."

"tentu Chagi... Aku pun akan menjaganya"

"..."

"Nado Saranghae.."

Pipp

Yunho menyeringai..ia tak sabar bermain bersama Joongienya lagi.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Yunho memandang tertarik Jaejoong yang kini mendesah lirih sambil memejamkan matanya. Masih dengan posisi seperti tadi. Jaejoong bahkan sudah ereksi saat ini, dilihat dari gundukan di celananya yang basah. Mungkin sang namja cantik itu telah orgasem.

"Joongie.. Appa pulang" Jaejoong membuka matanya yang mulai sayu, ia tak bisa berhenti mendesah, meski hanya desahan lirih.

"le-pas..kan in-i ahg..ah.." bisik jaejoong ditengah desahanya saat Yunho telah ada di sampingnya. Yunho tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Chagi.. Appa akan melepaskannya" Yunho pun mematikan alat itu lalu melepasnya dari nipple jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menghelang nafas puas, "Lihatlah Joongie..mereka makin menonjol keluar dan keras" lanjut Yunho sambil memilin nipple Jaejoong.

"Unghh..Ahh.." desah Jaejoong reflek.

"Enak bukan?" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mendesah menikmati permainan tangan sang appa pada dadanya. "Oh lihat.. kau pasti tersiksa di sini" ujar Yunho sambil menyentuh gundukan di selangkangan jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak memainkan nipple mengoda milik jaejoong. Tangan Yunho meremah lembut gundukan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin mendesah keenakan.

"Ah.. Jahatnya appa yang tidak membuat makan malam. Joongie belum makan bukan?" Yunho lalu melepas tangannya yang bermain di tubuh jaejoong.

"hah hah ha.."

"tak apakan jika makan malam hari ini kita makan apel saja? Appa malas memasak"

Jaejoong tak menangapi sang appa ia masih sibuk mengambil nafas. "Tapi tenang saja Appa akan membebaskan Juniormu agar kau tak tersiksa"

Jaejoong ingin protes dengan hal itu tapi bibirnya hanya bisa diam karena ia sebenarnya benar-benar tersiksa dengan keadaan juniornya yang terjepit celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia membiarkan saja Yunho mengunting celana itu beserta celana dalamnya.

Jaejoong bernafas lega merasa saat juniornya bebas.

Yunho memandang penuh minat junior yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. "Ini sudah sangat tegang" ujarnya sambil menjentik kepala junior Jaejoong yang bagai kepala jamur. "dan basah" jarinya bermain di libang kecil juniornya. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah.

"ohg..Ah.. Ti-dak..Aghh.. Jang-an..di ko-ah...ko-cok..Aghh" mendengar desahan jaejoong seperti itu membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat mengocok junior itu.. "Aghh Ahh..Ah.."

Yunho pun menghentikan kocokannya. Lalu yunho kembali membuka laci tempat nipple vibrator tadi dan mengambil dua benda bulat seperti telur berwarna biru muda dengan kabel yang terhubung ke sebuah benda persegi.. tak lupa membawa lakban.

Jaejoong memandang marah yunho yang entah membawa apa lagi dari laci laknan tadi. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya. Ini egg vibrator.. kau pasti akan menyukainya juga." Jaejoong mengucapkan penolakan tapi yunho bahkan tak mendengarkan hal itu sama sekali, ia malah dengan santai melakban egg vibrator itu ke junior Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya memandang takut pada benda itu. Lalu ia semakin takut saat Yunho mengarahkan egg vibrator yang satu lagi kearah holenya.

Yunho tak langsung memasukkan egg vibrator itu ke hole jaejoong, ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya dahulu. Setelah menekan tombol on pada egg vibrator di junior Jaejoong. Yang membuat jaejoong mendesah keras. Dan tak merasa sakit saat yunho memasukkan ketiga jari kanannya pada holenya.

Jaejoong hanya mendesah menikmati getaran yang dia terima. Dan desahanya semakin keras saat jari tangan yang maju mundur di holenya terganti dengan egg vibrator.

"Aghhh...Agh..Ahh.."

Meski awalnya sakit tapi getaran dua alat itu membuat Jaejoong lupa segalanya.

"Appa akan mandi dulu dan membuatkan bubur appel untuk Joongie.. tunggu appa ya."

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus mendesah menikmati perlakuan sang appa. Ingin rasanya ia marah pada sang appa saat ini, tapi ia belum bisa. Ia terlalu menikmati apa yang sang Appa lakukan padanya.

Padahal ini baru hari keempat sang Umma tidak dirumah.

Bagimana tanggapan sang Umma saat tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya pada sang anak.

"Aghh,..AHHHHH.." entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong menumpahkan spermanya. Ia tak ingat lagi. Dan lagi Yunho sangat lama, ia ingin yunho segerah melepas alat alat ini. Bahkan juniornya sudah mulai tak bisa tegang lagi. Juniornya sudah lelah.. Jaejoong sangat lelah.. Ia pun lapar.

"Maaf Joongie.. Appa lama.." Yunho kembali dengan rambut basah dan hanya mengenakan celana piyama birunya. Tubuh bagian atasnya ia biarkan topless. Tak lupa Yunho juga membawa nampan berisi bubur Apple dan juga air minum.

"Ayo Appa suapi..Joongie belum makan bukan?" Yunho lalu memakan sesendok bubur apple dan menyalurkannya pada mulut jaejoong. Sambil melumat bibir cerry sang namja cantik.

"Enak bukan? Mau lagi.." tanpa menunggu jawaban ia suapkan lagi bubur pada mulutnya dan kembali menyalurkannya pada Jaejoong.

Setelah delapan suapan. Yunho mengambil segelas air yang ia bawa, lalu meminumnya dan kembali menyalurkannya pada Jaejoong. "Apa Joongie sudah kenyang?"

"Lep-as Ahh kan.. it-u.."

"Kalau kau ingin sesuatu memohonlah sayang."

"Ku-mo-hon.. Aghh.."

"Baiklah appa akan menghentikan vibratornya tapi Appa tidak mau melepasnya dulu."

Yunho melakukan seperti yang ia katakan ia hanya mematikan dua vibrator itu. Lalu kembali memandang Jaejoong. "juniormu sudah tak kuat ereksi lagi ne? Sayang sekali.. Appa masih mau bermain dengan mu Chagi.."

Jaejoong mengeleng-geleng tahut.. "tak usah takut Chagi.. Ahh Appa punya sesuatu lagi" jaejoong semain pucat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho mengambil sebuah pil berwarna biru di laci meja nackas. Yunho memakan pil itu lalu meminum air. Tapi kembali menyalurkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup rapat rapat bibirnya. Tak ingin menelan apapun itu. Tapi Yunho tak hilang akal ia mencubit nipple Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau membuka mulutnya dan menelan apa yang di minum sang Appa.

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergairah. Bahkan juniornya sekarang tengah ereksi keras. Ia horny ..sangat.

Bahkan lubangnya terasa gatal.. "ughh.." erang jaejoong.

"Appa akan nyalakan lagi vibratornya ya" tanpa menunggu persetujuan lagi, yunho langsung menyalakan kedua vibrator yang masih lmelekat dijunior dan ada di dalam hole Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya melihat saat Jaejoong mendesah keenakan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ini sangat menyenangkan untuk yunho.

Bahkan Jaejoong orgasem berkali-kali hingga ia tertidur karena lelah.

Saat melihat Jaejoongnya tertidur. Yunho melepas tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Jaejoong. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur jaejoong. Ia memeluk tubuh namja cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas. 'Kau Milikku Jung Jaejoong'. Batin Yunho semangat.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note :**

**Ommo.. Ommo.. Aish Jinjayo..**

**Apa yang Yuki buat ini..**

**Aish.. Pasti jelek banget deh..**

**Dan lagi lambat banget alurnya..**

**Yang ch kemarin cepet banget.**

**Hahhh...**

**Menurut Chingu.. ini gimana..**

**Kalau menurut Yuki..**

**Ni belum memenuhi harapan Yuki..**

**Kurang HOT..**

**Hahhh...**

**Jadi.. Yuki mau tahu tangapan kalian tentang Ch ni..**

**Maukan..#kedipkedip#**

**Oke.. Makasih banget buat yang udah mau review, fav, foll, dan baca ni fic**

**Maaf ya gak bisa bales satu satu.**

**Gomawo..**

**Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

"**You Will Be Mine"  
><strong>**Sherry Dark Jewel Present**

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan Yuki…Yuki Cuma nulis Fic ni doang.. Yuki Cuma minjem nama doang... Jangan marah ya Oppadeul...

Author : Yuki

Rate : M

Pairing : akan muncul nanti seiring bertiupnya angin#plakk.. tenang pasti YUNJAE dooonnggg...

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Family.

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Mungkin ada Typo(s) ,Slash, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, MaleXMale, Incest(maybe)

Summary : Sekarang dimataku, di pikiranku dan dihatiku hanya ada dirimu.. dan aku bertekat. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI MILIKKU. Tak perduli siapa dirimu.

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Saat memandang ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Ia menginggat apa yang terjadi kemarin. "Jung Bodoh" desisnya marah. Ia mengutuk ayah tirinya itu. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mempermainkan tubuhnya seperti itu. 'tapi enak sih..' Jaejoong merutuki apa yang ia pikirkan.

Jaejoong terlalu terhanyut dalam dunianya. Hingga ia tak menyadari jika sang Appa telah ada di sisinya dengan nampan berisi makanan. "Pagi Chagi.."

Jaejoong tersentak ia memandang marah pria tampan disisinya itu. "Kau.." Yunho tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan di atas nackas.

"Ayo kita sarapan Chagi" Yunho lalu menyibak selimut putih yang Jaejoong kenakan. Hingga menampilkan tubuh indahnya yang sudah berhias banyak kissmark.

Ternyata Tadi malam tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Yunho terbangun tengah malam dan tergoda untuk membuat kissmark pada tubuh mulus sang namja cantik.

Jaejoong yang melihat tubuhnya yang sudah bagai ladang kissmark mengeram marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku Jung Bodoh" desisnya marah.

"Ah.. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa Chagi.. Aku hanya tergoda untuk menandaimu. Menandai jika kau milikku" kalimat terakhir Yunho bisikkan pada telinga kanan Jaejoong dan di akhiri dengan tiupan lembut. Itu membuat tubuh sang namja cantik itu merinding. Bahkan perutnya terasa aneh. Seperti ada banyak kupu kupu yang terbang didalamnya.

Yunho lalu membantu mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong. Maklum saja Jaejoong masih di ikat tangan dan kakinya. Meski tidak seperti kemarin. Jaejoong pun tak protes, karena menurutnya percuma saja. Paling sang Appa ingin menyuapinya seperti kemarin.

'Dan Apapun Keinginan Jung Yunho Harus Terpenuhi'

Kata-kata itu mulai terrekam indah bagai kaset yang berulang ulang diputar di pikirannya.

"Kau tau Chagi.. Appa sangat mencintaimu" Yunho mengelus pipi halus Jaejoong. "Dan jika kau bersamaku.. mau menjadi milikku.. Aku akan menuruti semua maumu" Jaejoong terdiam. Dia merasa jika Appanya ini benar-benar mencintainya, sangat.

"Jika aku minta kau lenyap dari hidupku?"

Yunho tertawa pelan "Kecuali itu Chagi. Jika pun aku mati.. aku akan membawamu bersamaku" Jaejoong merinding ngeri mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi..Jadilah anak baik. Dan jadi milikku"

Jaejoong memandang ragu, ia tak mau ia tak mencintai jung bodoh itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi milik orang yang ia cintai. "Aku tak menyukaimu Jung Yunho, Aku tak bisa." Aku Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, memandang wajah cantik itu dalam diam. Hingga membuat Jaejoong risih. "Kalau begitu.. akan ku buat kau menyukaiku. Ah tidak.. akan ku buat kau memcintaiku dan membutuhkanku" tekat sang kepala keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong tak bergeming ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa akan ada yang menolongnya. Ah apa yang akan dia lalui hari ini. Hari libur yang menyedihkan.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Selama empat hari Jaejoong hanya di rumah dengan tubuh yang di permaikan oleh sang Appa.

Sabtu, Minggu, Senin dan Selasa.

Empat hari itu tubuh Jaejoong tak lepas oleh Sex Toys yang Yunho pasangkan padanya. Jaejoong bahkan mulai menyukai dan ketagihan dengan Sex Toys, ia bahkan tak masuk sekolah.

Sang Appa sangat pintar mengatakan jika ia menyusul Umma nya ke jepang. 'Aish.. Pasti tidak akan ada yang menghawatirkanku sekarang' batinnya merana. Bahkan sang Umma tak curiga. Bagimana bisa curiga. Jika Jaejoong selalu mengobrol dengan Umma di telephone. Tentu saja dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang naket dan tubuh penuh Sex Toy dan Yunho yang menatapnya tajam. Yunho mengancam akan semakin menyiksanya jika ia mengadu atau memberi petunjuk sedikitpun pada sang Umma.

Dan sekarang.. hari Rabu.

Masih sama seperti kemarin.. ia masih di ikat di ranjang Yunho dengan Sex Toys yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Bahkan saat ini Yunho dengan rakus melahap junior Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah keenakan. "Ah.. enghh..Ah..Agh..Oh.."

"bagimana Joongie?" tanya Yunho masih mengulum kepala junior Jaejoong yang tegak. Jaejoong mengakui obat yang Yunho berikan benar-benar membuatnya menegang sangat keras.

"Ah.. Uh.."

Jaejoong tak menangapi ia masih menutup matanya menikmati jilatan sang Appa. Yunho yang merasa di abaikan mengenggam buah pelir Jaejoong lalu meremasnya kuat.

"AGHH.." Jaejoong langsung menyemburkan spermanya di mulut Yunho. Yang dengan senang hati di telannya hingga habis.

"Kau suka Jaejoongie?"

"Ahg..su-ka..hahh.." Ucap Jaejoong di tengah deru nafas lelahnya. Ia tak bisa berbohong jika ia tak menikmatinya. Ia menyukainya. Ia.. mau lagi.

"lagi.." lirih Jaejoong

Yunho menyergit tak mengerti "Apa katamu Joongie"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku mau lagi.." aku Jaejoong dengan wajah merah. Yunho yang mengerti langsung menyeringai senang.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong membuat Juniornya yang menegang dalam celana menekan Junior Jaejoong yang tertidur. "Kau mau lagi Chagi?" Yunho mengesekkan juniornya-yang masih terjepit celana-pada junior Jaejoong.

"Aghh.."

"Katakan apa yang kau mau Chagi" Ujar Yunho seduktif, sambil menjilat leher Jaejoong untuk membuat Kissmark.

"aku ahg.. ingin.. Appa.. mengulum uh.. Juniorku lagi" Junior Jaejoong mulai tegang. Bahkan sang Appa kini menciumnya, dan menyalurkan obat yang membuatnya tegang dengan mulutnya.

Jaejoong yang telah tertawan hawa nafsu menggikuti apa yang sang ayah lakukan padanya. Ia menyukai saat bibir tebal itu mengulum kasar bibirnya. Juga saat lidah itu mengabsen semua yang ada dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Emnnmm..Ap-pa..UGhmmm" Jaejoong mulai kehabisan nafas. Yunho yang menyadari itu pun melepas ciumannya lalu memandang lekat Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang di pandang hanya ikut memandang sang Appa.

Mereka saling menyelami manik mata yang mereka tatap. Yunho sangat tergoda dengan manik mata Jaejoong yang hitam bulat serta kabut nafsu yang menyelimutinya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan bak musang milik sang Appa. Tatapan tajam yang sangat indah. Jaejoong menyukai mata itu, menyukai wajah tampan itu. Jaejoong mulai menyukai sang Appa.

"Jadilah Milikku Joongie.."

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Jaejoong sudah bisa melepas semua ikatan di tubuhnya. Ia merasa lega tali-tali laknat itu tak melekat di tubuhnya lagi. Ia sudah bebas berjalan-jalan dirumahnya. Menginggat empat hari ia hanya di sekap di kamar Yunho.

Bahkan saat ini Jaejoong hanya mengunakan kemeja putih sang Appa yang pasti kebesaran. Yunho melarangnya mengunakan pakaiannya, Yunho bahkan menyembunyikan semua pakaiannya. Termasuk celana dalam.

Yunho memang benar-benar gila dan mesum.

Setelah Jaejoong mengangguk pada permintaan Yunho, sebenarnya terdengar seperti perintah Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menuruti kemauan Jaejoong untuk memberinya blow job pada juniornya. Bahkan Jaejoong berteriak keras saat juniornya orgasem untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Ia tak sempat menghitung.

Dan saat ini pukul empat sore, Jaejoong hanya duduk di ruang keluarga dan menonton tv. Ia sebenarnya hanya menganti-ganti chenel saja. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik pada acara tv hari ini. Aish menbosankan.

Sedangkan Sang Appa pergi ke kantor untuk mengurusi masalah sedikit dan akan pulang pukul enam.

Ia bosan..

Ia mematikan tv lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mencari minum. Ia hanya mondar-mandir tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia memandang langit dari jendela dapur yang kebetulan mengarah ke barat, ia tersenyum sebentar lalu setelah itu bersemu merah. 'Aish..membayangkan wajahnya saja membuatku horny'

Jaejoong pun kembali ke kamar Yunho. Ia mulai membuka kemejanya dan melangkah menaiki ranjang king size yang selama empat hari menjadi tempat tidurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana mulai meraba raba tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan Jaejoong mulai memilin nipplenya. Membuatnya mendesah enak..

"Ahg.. auh"

Lalu tangan Jaejoong mulai turun meraba perutnya dan berhenti di juniornya yang mulai menegang. Jaejoong mengengam Juniornya sendiri, dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

Tapi semakin lama kocokannya semakin cepat. Jaejoong hanya mendesah dan menyebut nama sang Appa. "Ah..Oh..Ah.. Ahg..Ahg..Ahm..Yunho..Oh..Agh..Ah..AGHHH" dan akhirnya Juniornya pun memuntahkan sperma yang membasahi perutnya.

Tapi juniornya masih berdiri tegak.. apa ini karena terlalu sering dimainkan membuat juniornya susah untuk tidur lagi jika belum benar-benar dipuaskan. Jaejoong lalu menarik laci nackas didekatnya lalu mengambil dildo panjang dan besar berwarna coklat muda.

Bahkan tanpa persiapan Jaejoong langsung menghujamkan benda tumpul itu. Membuatnya mengerang sakit, tapi ia menikmati rasa sakit itu. Ia menyukainya.

"Ahgg..Ah..Emmm..Ah..Aghh..Amnn..Yun-ho..Ah..Ah..Ahh..Ap-pahh..Oh.." Jaejoong memaju mundurkan dildo itu hingga menumbuk prostatnya keras. Desahan nikmat tak terelakkan lagi.

Jaejoong mulai mempercepat tumbukannya karena merasa ia akan orgasem

"Ahn Oh..YUNHOO.."

Sperma menyemprot kembali, Jaejoong menenangkan deru nafasnya. 'ini meyenangkan' batinnya.

Dildonya masih tertanam di holenya. ia malah membayangkan bagaimana jika itu junior Yunho yang menumbuknya. Jaejoong merona, bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran mesum seperti itu.

Ia sudah tertular sang Appa. Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar ingin merasakan junior Yunho. Bukankah ia sudah mau menjadi milik Jung bodoh itu. Tapi kenapa Yunho tak mau membobolnya. Jaejoong ingin merasakan milik sang Appa yang pasti besar. Apa perlu di goda dulu biar Yunho mau mengagainya.

Malam ini.. ia pasti bisa membuat Junior Yunho menumbuk keras holenya. ia tak perduli jika menjadi mirip seperti bitch. Karena Jaejoong memang seorang bitch, Bitch milik Jung Yunho seorang. Tak ada yang lain.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

Yunho memandang heran. Rumahnya yang sepi. Yunho kira ia akan menemukan Jaejoong yang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Tapi dimana Jaejoong?

Yunho mencoba ke dapur, tapi tak ada.

Itu artinya hanya di kamar saja kemungkinan paling kuat.

Yunho pun tanpa ragu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Terkejut.

Pastinya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang kini tengah telanjang bulat dan bermasturbasi di atas ranjang. Dildo di gerakkan keluar masuk dengan tangan kanan Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan kiranya meremas-remah dada kiri Jaejoong yang sedikit membesar akibat ulah Yunho yang suka meremasnya.

"Ahg..Appa..Oh..Ah..Yun-nie.. Ap-pah Ah.. Oh.."

Melihat Jaejoong seperti itu Yunho langsung tegang. Ia tanpa basa-basi langsung membuka jas hitamnya, melepas dasinya dan Yunho lempar entah kemana. Tak lupa membuka kancing kedua lengannya dan dua kancing kemeja bagian atas.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong lalu mengengam junior sang anak tirinya itu. "Joongie mulai nakal ne?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya. "Ap-pa..ughh.." Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho mulai mengocok juniornya. "Oh..Appa..Ko-cok te-rus.. Ah..ppa.." pinta Jaejoong. Yunho tetu saja menyangupinya. Hingga akhirnya sperma pun membasahi tangan Yunho.

Yunho menjilat tangannya tanpa rasa jijik, ia malah menyukainya. Jaejoong lalu memeluk sang Appa

"Appa..Boleh..aku mencoba juniormu?" Tangan putih mulus itu mengenggam junior Yunho yang mengembung besar di balik celana. Yunho terkekeh.

"Tentu Chagi.. ini pertama kali untukmu melakukan blow job.. jadi Appa akan menuntunmu" Yunho lalu menagalkan celana berserta dalamannya. Menunjukkan junior besar yang tegak menantang. Jaejoong hanya bersemu merah melihat junior itu.

Jaejoong lalu merangkak mendekati Yunho yang duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. "Ayo Chagi..Nikmati lolipop barumu"

Jaejoong dengan senang hati mengenggam junior besar di hadapannya. Junior itu sudah sangat keras dan meneteskan pracum. Jaejoong menjilat ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya. Jaejoong tak bisa mendiskripsikan bangaimana rasa junior besar itu. Tapi yang pasti ia menyukainya. Menyukai rasa junior sang Appa.

Jaejoong mulai mengulum junior itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Shtt..Joongie..Ya.. maju mundurkan kepalamu Chagi.." perintah sang Appa sambil mendorong pelan kepala sosok yang tengah mengulum juniornya. Jaejoong menurutinya, ia memaju mundurkan junior besar itu meski tak masuk seluruhnya. Dengan insting tangan kanan Jaejoong mengocok bagian junior yang tak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat buah pelir sang ayah.

"Oh..Sthh..Pin..tar..teruskan Chagi..Oh..Nik-mat.." Yunho memandang lapar sang anak. ia menyeringai di tengah desisannya.

"Emnnn..hennn.."Jaejoong sangat amat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Hingga Jaejoong merasa sesuatu menyemprot kuat dari junior besar yang membuat mulut mungilnya penuh, hingga membuat sesuatu yang memenuhi mulutnya meluber ke luar melalui cela bibirnya.

"Telan Chagi, telan sperma Appa" Yunho memrintahkan Jaejoong menelan Spermanya. Tentu Jaejoong menuruti perintah itu dengan patuhnya. "bagaimana rasanya Chagi.."

"ihh.. Aneh.." keluh Jaejoong. "Tapi Joongie suka.." Jaejoong menyeringai nakal. Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yunho mesrah.

"Oh.. Jaejoongie sudah mulai nakal ne.."

"Siapa dulu yang mengajarinya" Jaejoong menyindir sambil meremas keras junior Yunho yang masih tegang.

"Auu..Jangan diremas Chagi.." Jaejoong hanya terkikik lalu beralih mengocok junior itu.

"tapi..joongie ingin ini.." ucap Jaejoong manja. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada lebar sang Appa.

Yunho menyeringai.. "katakan apa yang kau inginkan dengan jelas Chagi" tangan Yunho dengan nakal meremas pantat datar Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang. Bahkan bibir sexy milik Yunho dengan nakal mengulum telinga Jaejoong.

"Joongie ingin ini.." kata Jaejoong kembali meremas junior Yunho.. "Joongie ingin ini di dalam Joongie.. menyodok keras hole Joongie yang lapar.." Yunho semakin meyeringai senang. "Buat Joongie menjadi milikmu Appa..Milikmu seutuhnya.." Jaejoong memandang Yunho lapar. Matanya telah penuh dengan pancaran hawa nafsu. Ia juga mengingginkan Yunho.

**.**

**~("~ )Yuki_Jeje(~")~**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note :**

**Ommo..Ommo..**

**Hahaha.. ini dia sesuai permintaan Yuki lanjutin Ch 3nya..**

**Tapi yuki gak edit ya..**

**Yuki takut bacanya.. maklum Yuki masih polos.. Innocent bingitzz..**

**#dihajar masa#**

**Jadi Yuki Cuma mau tanggapan para reader sekalian..**

**Makasih ya yang udah review..fav..foll.. and read fic milik Yuki..**

**Gomawo...**

**Tapi Yuki gak bisa bales review kalian..**

**Gomen ne..**

**Tapi Yuki bakal selalu nunggu review kalian buat Fic ini..**

**Salam**

**Yuki..**


End file.
